The Mummy : Death Bed, Here I Come!
by XxxKyroKyroxxX
Summary: Yugi has heart murmur. I don't own Universal or Disney rides!   XxxKyroKyroxxX


Hey! Kyro here! _(KEE-OH-RO)_ xD

First Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction.. YAY!

Before I start, I'd like to say that I have Hear Murmur. And I whent on - The Mummy, and I literally almost fainted.

I just can't stand roller-coasters, sorry.

I love them, but I faint in most of them.

I pictured Yuugi going on this ride before I got lurched down the hell-hole.

Anyway, I put it as T because I _might_ do a second chapter ending it another way. This is going to be a friendship pairing; the next one's going to be Puzzleshipping, okay?

**Disclaimer** - Honestly, would have Atem/Yami have left if I was in charge? No. Don't own, sorry. If I did.. well..

* * *

><p>Enough talking..<p>

On we go!

* * *

><p>Right.<p>

So.

Starting from the obvious.

_I'm not afraid of heights._

Heck, that's not even the _problem_ with me. You'd think that I'm so short I'd be scared of heights. But, _wrong_, because in these five years, I've grown. A lot. When Yami was still here, I was around four feet eight inches. Now, I'm six feet one inch.

See? Not afraid of heights.

But the problem with me and roller-coasters isn't so obvious. It's not heights, we got _that_ cleared out. It isn't the drop falls either, I'm cool with those.

I have a heart problem, which in Portugese is _Sopro_. Not sure what it is in Japanese. Let's stick with _Sopro_, 'kay? In English, it's _Heart Murmur_.

It's not that I can't breathe when I'm on a roller-coaster, but the quite oppisite..

I breathe too much. Too much anxiety, my heart starts to over work, and I can hear my heart pumping harder than it's suppost to be. I think I can have a cardiac-arrest.

Honestly, I'd rather not find out if I can have one or not.

Yes, I'm completely aware that this was random. I just wanted to tell all of you out there something some people don't know about me.

* * *

><p>Here we are, In Orlando. Universal Studios, to be exact. Not to go on Harry Potter, as much as I'd love to go, Ji-chan thought of the greatest idea for me to forget Yami.<p>

Go on The Mummy.

_Brilliant_, Ji-chan, just _brilliant_.

I can feel your genious shining into me.

That's honestly sarcastic. Go on The Mummy, an egyptian ride, so I can forget about an egyptian spirit that I had in my mind for years.

Nice going, Ji-chan.

Well, resuming with what's going on right now. People dressed up as egyptians, and my heart starts to sink. Heavily. As a loss.

"This ride is going to be amazing, Yugi. Trust me." Ji-chan looks up to me. I told you I got taller.

Right. The last time I trusted you, was yesterday, in _Snow White's Scary Adventures_, In _Magic Kingdom_, and _that_ scared the living shit out of me.

We enter the winding paths of the ride, and we quickly start to walk faster as the line appears closer. Meaning, we walk through a labrynth of ropes around us, with artifacts of an egyptian tomb, and we finnaly reach the car. It looks like a car of a roller-coaster.

Of death.

I'd like to be presentable for my death bed, so I start to ruffle my tri-colored hair in anxiety.

"Alright, here we go!" Ji-chan doesn't notice it's a roller-coaster, or my death bed.

This bar thing lowers in front of us, it looks like a steering wheel. Too bad there aren't any brakes.

Anzu had already gone on this ride, and she told me there was only one drop, enough to make my heart pound.

_Death bed, here I come._

"This is a rollercoaster, Ji-chan!" I hiss in his ear. He just laughs, and ignores me.

"If I survive this thing, I'm gonna choke you!" I hiss again.

"Well than, let's hope you _don't_ live, right?" He says jokingly.

"Ji-chan!"

The ride starts. Fine, sure, cool Mummy planing to take over the world—that gets really old after a while,—and we take a drop. Done for. No harm done, and I don't see my coffin anywhere.

Suddenly, we turn right, taking a drop.

Fine. Two won't kill anybody, right? We drop backwards, and I suddenly start to panic.

Anzu, you..

You _lied_ to me.

We dip down into hell, I'm sure of it. My hair whips back in enjoyment. My heart decides otherwise.

Suddenly, my heart starts to go faster, and I can hear it in my ears. Jolt left, jolt right, up and down, before we suddenly stop. Done for. My heart plunges out of my throat, where it usually hides when I go on a rollercoaster.

"End of the ride—well, for _you_! Good-bye, _forever_!" The Mummy laughs.

Dear lord.

We plunge down, and I close my eyes in regret. My death bed is coming closer any second. Plunging down five stories or so, I can swear my heart is in my mouth. I gulp my heart down to my throat.

We get pressed down on our chair, and I can feel my eyes flashing white from the pitch black dark. My heart pauses for a minute. And we stop, with the stering wheel thing pressing against my stomach.

"Welcome back, survivors!" Some guy says.

* * *

><p>I run down the stairs, desperetally needing to get to a bathroom. My heart is pounding, and I can feel myself feeling faint. I skip one or two stairs, and I almost trip. Thank the lord I have a grip of steel. I curve to the left, and run out of the arcade that's glued to the little shop full of egytian stuff.<p>

I go to the left, away from the lockers—and Ji-chan—and into the bathroom. I go to the last stall, and face the toilet.

I feel my face, plasted with sweat and—tears? I havean't cried since Yami left me.

"Aibou, are you alright?"

"Haii. Yes. I'm just scared."

"It's alright now, I'm here." Someone wraps there hands around my waist—wait, Aibou?

I turn around, in desperate need to see who's here. My look-alike, named Yami, with his crimson eyes looking at me.

"_M__ou hitori no bok__u_?"

A nod.

* * *

><p>And Done! Good, right?<p>

Or is it the worst thing you've heard?

Anyway, please review - I'll be adding the second chapter soon!

Btw, If it's not the correct stuff that happens on the ride, I'm SO sorry! I was passing out, so I only heard the general wording of what they were saying. That, and I wouldn't want to spoil the ride for you :) xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Xxx<em>KyroKyro<em>xxX~**


End file.
